burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradise Keys
The Paradise Keys are a chain of islands never released as downloadable content for Burnout Paradise. They were originally to be released alongside Burnout Bikes but were delayed and eventually released as a single island in the Big Surf Island pack. 4th Street Bridge After the release of Burnout Paradise, Criterion Games hinted at the release of new islands with the addition of a partly constructed bridge at the end of 4th Street. This was created so that Criterion had a means to tell the players of Burnout Paradise that there are some unfinished sections of the city which could be added. Big Surf Island In March 2008, the Criterion Game's official YouTube page showed the completed bridge leading to what is now known as Big Surf Island. It has been said by one of Burnout Paradise's Producers - Matthew Webster, that during development of Big Surf Island, it had to be rebuilt 3 times in order to be fully utilized with the game's other added content. The first shown footage of Big Surf Island shows a similar bridge design to the final released version but without any Smashes or Billboards and has open parts that the player could fall through. The footage also shows a slightly different shape to the South Coast area and a radically different construction site. The coast along the north of the island was also different to its final release. This was most probably due to a bridge linking it to another island which was never shown by Criterion Games. The road itself curved around the island instead of creating a few sections of straight road. Image:BigSurfIsland1.jpg|Larger South Coast. Image:BigSurfIsland2.jpg|Bridge to other Island(s). Image:BigSurfIsland3.jpg|Larger curvature of Daniell Way. Image:BigSurfIsland4.jpg|Gaps along Bridge. When Big Surf Island was first announced, it was scheduled to be released after the Bikes Pack under the name "Eastwood". During the development of the island it's name was changed briefly to "Big Air Island" but eventually came to be known as "Big Surf Island". The name "Big Air Island" was a reference to the island's key gameplay mechanic as it featured extremely tall sky scrapers and a staggering amount of jumps. The island's name also help split it from what could have been additional islands as one of Burnout Paradise's designers - Tommy Hudson, revealed in a post on the Criterion game's website that there were plans for other islands such as those with an 'Off Road' and 'Formula One' theme. The name change was most likely due to this island becoming the only DLC island and as a result was changed to a district name rather than a description of its gameplay element. Image:BigSurfIsland5.jpg|Less buildings that can be driven into. Image:BigSurfIsland6.jpg|Released untextured image. Image:BigSurfIsland7.jpg|Taller buildings than in the released build. During the development of Big Surf Island, other islands were created but were cut from the final DLC release for unknown reasons alongside some content from Big Surf Island itself. A trainer for the PC version of Burnout Paradise made it able for players to fly over the area of Big Surf island and see a small amount of content left from the game's original retail release. When within the area of these islands, the HUD displays the area name as "Paradise Keys" and the district as "$BRH_Islands_(number, depending on what island the player is on)". The islands shown could either be separate islands or cut content from Big Surf Island. An island (Island A) can be found in the southern section of the simple land mass just off the eastern shore of Paradise City, could be the only example of a different island as it is the only section with a bridge which could have linked to Big Surf Island. The island also features distinct building shapes over a flat surface which could have just been an extension of the Midtown area. Image:BurnoutParadise_2010-02-24_16-51-26-66.jpg|Unknown Island A (North) Image:BurnoutParadise_2010-02-24_16-54-36-88.jpg|Unknown Island A (East) Image:BurnoutParadise_2010-02-24_16-52-59-51.jpg|Unknown Island A (South) Image:BurnoutParadise_2010-02-24_16-52-12-35.jpg|Unknown Island A (West) Image:BurnoutParadise_2010-02-24_16-51-00-25.jpg|Paradise City from Unknown Island A Another 2 island shapes can be found within the general area of Big Surf island. An island to the east (Island B) could be a section of Big Surf Island itself as it fits into the general style of the island's North Coast. The island to the west (Island C) though is difficult to place within Big Surf Island and could be the "Off Road" island revealed by Tommy Hudson as it has a large bowl shaped area behind the buildings which is angled and aligned in the manner of an off-road section. This island is also the only location in Paradise City to feature a building resembling a stereotypical Supermarket. Image:BurnoutParadise_2010-02-24_16-54-50-62.jpg|Unknown Island B & C (North) Image:BurnoutParadise_2010-02-24_16-55-08-15.jpg|Unknown Island B (North) The player can see small elements of other islands can be seen on the computer screens of staff at Criterion Games from images that are available on their site and in one of their old videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqbuG8mFUG4 Image:2615416805_c118b056b8_o.jpg|Earlier island seen on left monitor and unknown location on right monitor being developed in Maya. Image:2937869036_cafeecfeba_b.jpg|Unknown location on monitor. Category:Unreleased content Category:Cut content